mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Kristof1124/The Lidl Store/Archive 1
A big order! Hi! My MLN username is fsgv! I would like 2 Apple Butters, 1 Starreyed's Autograph, 5 Friendship Bracelets, 1 Acoustic Gutair, 1 Microphone, and a Dino Fang! I clicked you page 26 times! THANK YOU! What modules did you click? I will send you the items but next time I will tell you what modules I want clicked. 19:05, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Done! Congratulations at opening your store! I'm sorry I haven't been on, but the first week of school has drained all my free time. But I'm back! And finally Rank 6! 00:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Congradulations! I already have 30 grey lego bricks! It's ok that you haven't been on. When school starts I will have very little time too! 06:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Order Could I have 2 enguines, 2 mufflers, 1 spoiler, 1 carburater, and 3 tires please? }} 13:08, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure thing. Please put the 11 clicks on my lightworm module, send me a FR and I'll send you the items. 19:03, August 21, 2010 (UTC) ok, great! clicks done and FR. thanks, 22:09, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 22:32, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thanks! You rock! 22:46, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Please come again if you need more items(I have thousands of rank 3 items). And visit The Help Store if you need clicks. I am a helper there. 22:49, August 21, 2010 (UTC) FRIENDSHIP BRACELETS! My MLN username is redboots3 and could I have 30 friendship bracelets please? What module do you want clicked 30 times? THANK YOU! I am very sorry but I can only get you 10 friendship bracelets at the moment. Please out the 10 clicks on my lightworm module and send me a FR and I'll send you the items. 19:05, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Any Ideas?.... If you have any ideas for a personal store, could you please tell me on my blog? Thank you! Also, I am going to advertise your store on my userpage. 17:29, August 21, 2010 (UTC) bren941 i would like to order 1 rank three starter pack i will click 20 today 10 tomorrow what should i click 01:52, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i geuss ill click your worm done! for today 02:58, August 22, 2010 (UTC) i clicked your worm again can i have my items now 13:36, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 18:49, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Thanks 22:28, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Done! FreddyderHamster hi, could i have 13 gauntles banners please-- 11:57, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Ah sorry but I'm out of Gauntles Banners. And besides they're not for sale. 12:41, August 23, 2010 (UTC) :hm yea.could i have an iconox favor and a desert spring location-- 12:44, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Please put the two clicks on my lightworm module. And I'll try to get you some Gauntles Bannes once I have more green and purple lego bricks. 12:47, August 23, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 12:50, August 23, 2010 (UTC) order Could i have 1 muffler, 1 engine and 3 tires-1331hi Sure please put the 6 clicks on my lightworm module and sent me a FR and I'll send you the items. 18:55, August 24, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks! I clicked!-1331hi order could I have an engine and a muffler 22:16, August 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Clicks go to my lightworm module. 02:15, August 27, 2010 (UTC) ok thanks. clicked 12:08, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 14:11, August 27, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 40 Worker Bees and 10 apple pies, please. My mln username is . Thanks! 01:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 02:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done! HI! 10 Mantles victory banners, please. Where do I click? 16:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 16:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) kk. Clicking. Thanks! 23:55, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Clicked! THANK YOU SO MUCH! 23:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 17:27, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 25 Better Bees, please. My mln username is . Thanks! 16:54, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 16:56, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. I also have paid for the t-square and best bees you were selling me. 17:07, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I know I saw. 17:14, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Items sent(including the ones from my offer). 17:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 60 worker bees, please. My mln username is . Thanks! 19:28, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 20:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Done! order can i have ten house of mantle victory banners please if you have any gauntlet to i will give you 10 clicks each! (talk)thire13 STORE 22:46, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Sure. Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. And sorry but I don't have any gauntlet banners. 23:05, August 28, 2010 (UTC) its ok i clicked 50 times and sent you a FR (talk)thire13 STORE 23:22, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I acciddentaly sent you 20 house of mantlet banners. The extra 10 was for Bob. Please send them back. Thank You! 16:39, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 30 worker bees please. I hope I'm not draining all your red bricks. 21:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. And don't worry, I have lots of red bricks. That's why apples, apple pies and worker bees are free. 21:58, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Done! I'd like 40 worker bees and 150 apples, please. 04:14, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Ok. That will cost you 0.0000000001 clicks. ;-) 13:40, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 18:03, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 45 Better Bees, please. 04:37, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my Lightworm Module. 19:23, August 31, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. Items sent. 22:38, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Done! anonymous 15 strawberies please. mln legoman_756 21:58, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Please click once on my lightworm module. I have sent you a FR, except it and I'll send the items. 22:03, August 31, 2010 (UTC) i clicked Items sent. 23:13, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Done! Barnstar! -- 00:57, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. I didn't realize my store was so great! I'll come and shop once you reopen your store. 01:05, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Order I need 10 worker bees please. My MLN username is jefferyj. Items sent. 16:01, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Done! for madhavandawg hi i am madhavandawg on mln i would like to order 100 thornax 50 best bees 10 red flowers please tell me where and how many clicks i have to give thanks Sorry but I can only get you 25 best bees. Please click my lightworm module 65 times and send me a FR. 21:25, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Phantom Orchids 10 phantom orchids please! my mln name is the sub I already clicked. thanks! The Sub 19:26, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Order I'd like 55 Worker Bees, please. Thanks! 15:50, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 15:59, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Order I'd like 25 Better Bees, please. Thanks! 18:07, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 20:15, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 23:57, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 00:07, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 40 Best Bees, please. 17:42, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 17:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 17:57, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 18:19, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 100 thornax, please. Thanks! 19:28, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 19:34, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I clicked. 19:42, September 6, 2010 (UTC) I sent the Thornax. 19:49, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thornax. I would like 100 thornax, please. 22:07, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Please click my lightworm module 5 times. I sent the thornax. 22:08, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Clicked. 23:19, September 6, 2010 (UTC) Done! Apple. I desperately need an apple. 05:08, September 8, 2010 (UTC) I sent it. 21:07, September 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. Clicked! lol. 01:29, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Done! Order I'd like 100 apples, 10 apple pies, 100 thornax, and 3 millstones. 00:24, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Please put the clicks on my lightworm module. 00:32, September 11, 2010 (UTC) I clicked 00:45, September 11, 2010 (UTC) Items sent. 00:40, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Done! I need lots of Thornax about 750-1000 I have got several ancient spear parts and glatorian contracts. To be exact I have 5 Ancient spear part 3 and 3 ancient spear part 2 and 2 glatorian contracts. but I would like 750-1000 thornax please. BrickWheels (talk) 19:13, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Way over the limit! What about 250? BrickWheels (talk) 22:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Is the limit 100? If so then I will take 100 thornax. and what do you want in exchange? (look above for the things i offered and tell me how many I need to pay.) BrickWheels (talk) 22:48, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I can give you 100 for a Acient spear fragment 3. 22:59, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Deal! accept my friend request and I will send you the fragment. BrickWheels (talk) 23:00, September 15, 2010 (UTC) I sent the thornax. 23:07, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Done! Thornax 100 Thronax please. Where to put the clicks? JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC)JESUSRocks123JESUSRocks123 (talk) 04:59, September 16, 2010 (UTC) I cancel my order horrible service! **!(:JESUSRocks123:)!* 17:13, September 27, 2010 (UTC)